


Where the Winds Blow I Will Follow, But Only For You

by WhyDontWeBegin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, He's also a jerk, Just a set of drabbles, Lucian is an ass, Lucian's parents are weird, M/M, On Hiatus, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sizha'to is a dork too, hes also a dork, i will go down with the Sizian ship, i'll add as i go - Freeform, im bad at tags rip, short tails are short, two simple Miqo'te morons, we actually rped this stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: Sizha'to didn't expect this.Lucian didn't either.How fate plays with us, no?





	Where the Winds Blow I Will Follow, But Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know where I'm going with this.  
> It came out of nowhere, really.

He was leaning on the railing in Bentbranch, thinking. 

That's when he appeared, his first word to the shorter Miqo'te being, "you!"

The purple-haired male had turned his head towards the blond.

"How do I grow a longer tail? You have 45 seconds to answer or I murder your face."

"..... It's genetics," was Sizha'to's response. The blond growled at him. 

"THATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

And he made an effort to attack, which Sizha'to had, looking back on it, only barely managed to dodge. Then the other ran off, only to return a few minutes later. 

"Do you know of any places I may find gays?"

 

"... Nope."

The weirdest part was the statement that followed, asking if Sizha'to himself was gay. 

Upon the taller Miqo'te's exit, he found himself wondering if he would ever see the strange male again.


End file.
